Hogosha
by Hermionechan90
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger takes over the body of Gol d. Hogosha, the oldest child of the Pirate King. Follow her how she learns to live in this new world and sends ripples through the world of One Piece that will change the course of history forever. Because let's face it, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gol D. Hogosha**

**Birth **

The impressive looking man took the little bundle from the rose colored woman in the bed. While he took in the pink face and delicate fingers his thoughts wandered to the baby's future, it wouldn't be a normal future of that he was sure, but at least for now he could protect her and her mother from the so called justice of the marines, because should they ever discover her or her mother, they would hunt them through the seas to the end of the world to make sure that the blood of the pirate king wouldn't continue. Gol D. Roger was for the first time in his life afraid of something, afraid for his little daughter that just arrived in his life, afraid for his lover Rouge, the woman that gave this gift to him and afraid of a future where he couldn't protect them.

The whimpering of the baby stopped during his musings, and now that he glanced down on her again she had opened her little eyes. They were still newborn blue. Soon they would turn either black or red brown like her mothers. This tiny little thing had the heart of the most dangerous man in the world in her little hand and she didn't even know it. Yes this child wouldn't lead a normal life.

"Have you decided on the name?"

The tired new mother asked the pirate king while she watched how he carried their daughter through the room. The normally booming voice was turned into a whisper while he reverently stroked over the soft fuzz of hair.

"Her name will be Gol d. Hogosha, the guardian of this old man's heart."

Smiling Rouge took the little girl from him. Hogosha, not a bad name for the daughter of the pirate king.

**Earliest memories**

The first time little Hogosha remembered the booming loud voice and strong face was when she was two years old and in the arms of a massive man that held her so gently. He kissed her ma and then lifted her of the ground and into his arms. They were massive, rough but oh so warm. Sighing and relaxing little Hogosha enjoyed the feeling of being shielded from the world while she was lying in this arms.

She was running in the big garden, chasing butterfly's and collecting flowers for her mama. Today was her third birthday, that her mama told her and that somebody would visit her today. She was exited, she hoped it was that loud, warm man again that would always hold her in his arms until it was time for bed.  
Humming she ran around the house on the hills and then saw two men coming up from the small path going down to the sea. Mama had forbidden her to go down there alone so she sat down and waited until the two men had reached the property. The first man she easily recognized, it was the loud man that she wished for, but the second one was a stranger, with blonde hair, blue shirt and nearly as big as the first one.  
While her loud and warm man laughed his booming laugh and swept her up of the stone she set on while she burst into giggles, the other man was utterly silent and his mouth was open. She breathed in the smell of sea water and whiskey while he carried her back to the house. The other man following behind them, he was watching her, not once his eyes moved from Hogosha's little form, encased in the pirate kings arms.  
Her mama was waiting at the back door with a warm smile. She took the flowers from her and then turned to greet the second man. He introduced himself as Raylee no Rayleigh. Still curious but not overly so she turned back to her loud man and snuggled into his embrace, she couldn't really say when she last saw him but it had been quite a lot of days that she spend crawling and later dancing around.

"Hogosha-chan, look what I have for you, this doesn't fit you yet but in a few years you will grow into it."

And with that he took out a princess crown from the big bag he had with him as well as a royal red colored silk scarf that completely swallowed her when he put it around her. Hogosha squealed while she reached for the shining silver crown that looked just like the one in her favorite book, her little hands just a tad too small to get a good grasp, but still determined she lifted it to eye height and stroked over the pretty blue and silver stones in the middle.

She turned around and said to her big man "Pwetty! Mine?".

Laughing again the man nodded and stroked her dark strawberry blonde hair, that just reached bellow her shoulders. Hogosha wanted it to be long just like her mama's.  
After that they had cake and the other big man gave her a small, thin silver bracelet and a picture book with ships in it. She said "Thank you" to both and while she still wasn't sure about the new man her loud man listened to her babble while she told him of her days spend without him and also what her mama had been doing.

Hogosha got bigger and then she turned four, her big man as she still called him secretly because mama told her he was her Otou-san came again. But this time he wasn't so loud and his skin was pale. Still he was strong and warm while he held her and stroked over her hair. When it was time for bed he took her up into her room and sat on her bed while she changed into her pretty princess nightgown. He tucked her in and then told her that he loved her and that she was the most precious thing in the world.  
While she listened to him it slowly began to dawn her that her big man wouldn't come back and that he was sad about it. While she didn't understand why, she still wanted to comfort him. She laid her little hands on his face and told him that everything would be alright and that she loved him too. After that he was choked up and just stroked her head and cheeks while he told her the story about an isle in a wild sea and where a big treasure was hidden and waiting for to be discovered.

After the story ended he gave her a pretty but very heavy necklace with a big round gold pendant.

"This will explain a lot of the things that you don't understand now, my little Hogosha. I have to go now." And with that he left and never came back.

The next thing that Hogosha realized was that her mama got bigger and bigger and then one night a brown haired woman came to the house and talked to her mama. Her mama was crying but nodded while she packed shiny things as well as her princess crown and the red scarf into a duffel bag. After that she put some of Hogosha's dresses and shoes into the sea sack too.

With tears in her eyes her mama kneeled in front of her and told her "I'm so so proud of you baby, you are going to be something really special, just like your daddy, I love you, your daddy loves you and this little baby in here does too! Auntie Asuka will take care of you, so please be a brave girl for mommy!"

"Yes mommy!"

And with that she was taken into the arms of the brown haired woman and left for the first time in her life her mama's house.  
The woman was breathing heavily while she struggled to carry both her and the sea sack. Her grip was a bit too hard but Hogosha didn't say anything. Slowly the sky got lighter and lighter while they travelled down the hill. Shortly before the sun was going up they arrived at the port that she had only seen from the top of the mountain. Curiously she looked around while Asuka paid a rough looking man some money and they were brought onto one of the big ships. Shortly after they were sailing away from the isle that Hogosha had lived on her whole life. While she watched the water glistening she thought back to her mama and younger sibling on the island. Grabbing her gold pendant under her dress she hoped that she would see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growing up on the Grand Line **

**Childhood**

After this fateful day Hogosha never saw her family again, instead she was raised by Asuka, Rouges childhood friend.  
Hogosha remembered little from the first year after she had been taken from her mother, it had been a constant blur of islands and ships.

Her aunt later told her how they had moved around quite a bit until they had finally settled on the Jaya Island one of the spring islands on the Grand Line.  
It was inhabited mostly by pirates and Asuka had once told her when she asked why that hiding in plain view was often the best defense against being found.

The two of them lived in a small house in the woods not far from Mock Town; they had little contact with the villagers and lived more or less like hermits.  
Shortly after their arrival Asuka somehow had spread the rumor that they were hiding from Hogosha's abusive Marine father. Those rumors were carried in no time throughout the village and had the effect that whenever a Marine ship docked at Mock Town none of the inhabitants ever mentioned the two females living close to the town.

In said house hidden in the woods Asuka raised Hogosha like a little lady.  
The little girl learned besides basic skills like reading, writing and counting also how to play various music instruments like the piano and the violin, as well as conduct in upper class society, conversation and dancing.

As she grew older Hogosha also learned about politics, economy and history as well as anything that striked her passing fancy. Asuka always encouraged her to broaden her horizon.  
The pirate princess never went to one of the public schools on Jaya and so never noticed the difference between her education and the one of the children in town. The few times she went into town she was always accompanied by Asuka.

As it turned out Asuka had been a private tutor for upper class families before fleeing with Hogosha, and being from a better standing family herself she raised her adoptive niece accordingly.

The daughter of the Pirate King never learned fighting in her youth like her baby brother did. She never learned to survive on what the woods gave or the ingrained mistrust most of the orphans and street rats developed very quickly.

But even though physical combat or survival training never was part of Hogosha's curriculum she still learned how to defend herself. She found out that her will was a better weapon to protect herself than any kind of gun or sword variation in the world.

She learned this life lesson on the day she had sneaked out of her home and had gone into town in the middle of the night. A giant pirate ship had docked at Mock Town and Hogosha's curiosity had urged her to take a closer look.  
This adventure had nearly cost Hogosha her freedom or possible something far, far worse.

The, at that time, 12 year old had watched the ship and the crew from what she thought was a safe distance. When one of the drunk pirates had come out of the bar across the street from her hiding place he had still seen the little girl behind the barrels and had made his way to her.  
He had given her a quick once over before he had tried to drag her to the pirate ship, mumbling something about how her looks and age would bring in a decent amount with the slavers.

Completely panicked and desperate Hogosha had tried to stop him. She had concentrated only on the thought of him releasing her that when he suddenly went stiff and passed out she didn't stand around to investigate why but ran as fast as she could back to her home.

The incident had left her shaken and wide eyed but it had also taught Hogosha a valuable lesson about the darker side of humanity, the side from which her aunt had desperately tried to shield her.

That night was the first time she had consciously used the power that from then on accompanied her throughout her adventures.

Years later she found out that the ability to influence people with her will alone was called Haoshuko Haki, the Color of the Supreme King.

**Dreams and Ambitions**

Hogosha remembered her family but she never told this to anyone, not even Asuka. She didn't know why but something in her told her instinctively that it was dangerous to spread this information and so she kept the dreams to herself.

With time the memories started to fade away and desperate to not lose them completely Hogosha learned to write at the age of 5 only to put them to paper.  
They were her greatest treasure, even more important than the princess crown and the gold pendant that her father had given to her.

Whenever she felt sad or alone Hogosha would open the little brown jewelry box she had received for her 9th birthday and took out the lose pages that contained her memories. Often she would dream about seeing her family again and finally meeting her little brother.

Hogosha knew she had a little brother, she had heard Asuka talk about it one night when she had been completely drunk and had cursed Fate and the Marines.  
Hogosha's biggest dream since she could remember had always been to find Ace and be a family again. The little pirate princess often wondered where he was and secretly promised herself that when she was old enough she would search for him.

**Changes**

Throughout the years Hogosha's hair turned from dark strawberry blonde to a brown color that, depending on the light, looked either black with dark red highlights or chocolate brown with a bronze sheen.  
Her eyes were the same as her mother's as Asuka assured her more than once. Her eyes were dark pink, similar to the hibiscus that her mother had always worn in her hair.  
Hogosha's skin was a light cream color with freckles sprinkled all over her face and parts of her arms, her hair contrasted beautifully with her skin.  
The older the young pirate princess grew the more glances were thrown into her direction, to the great worry of her caretaker. Her graceful walk captivated and entranced the audience and her laugher brightened the day wherever she walked.  
The Mock Town gossip about the chance of her catching the eye of a pirate and being forced along grew with every day since she turned 14. Because beauty, as much as it was a blessing in this world, was a curse in a pirate port where the bottom of society consorted and made their deals.


End file.
